Los 666666º Juegos de la Muerte: Alma Coin
by The Girl Without Name
Summary: Alma Coin estaba harta de nadar en su piscina de piedras preciosas, así que decidió dejar de lado su lujosa vida para entrar en el glamour de los juegos de la Muerte. Suzanne Collins es ama y señora de todo lo que escribo, y este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los Juegos" del foro Hasta el final de la Pradera.


Alma Coin admiró la arena que se extendía a su alrededor.

La resta de los concursantes hacía lo mismo, mientras se miraban expectantes. La canción de la cucaracha retumbaba por los altavoces colocados con poca discreción, y eso hacía la escena todavía más tensa.

Sin embargo, la tensión se rompió cuando Peeta Mellark fingió tirarse un pedo.

Los tributos empezaron a carcajearse por la broma de su compañero, mientras la cuenta atrás llegaba a su fin.

En ningún momento se le ocurrió a Alma pensar el hecho de que estaba a punto de morir. De todas formas, era mejor morir (con toda la adrenalina que eso conllevaba) que tener que volver a casa, a su aburrido y lujoso hogar.

Antes de presentarse voluntaria en los juegos, Alma vivía sus dieciocho años con comodidad, una comodidad mortal. Ocupaba sus días nadando en su hermosa piscina de piedras preciosas, mientras dejaba el tiempo correr.

Por eso se había presentado a los juegos, para ser el centro de atención y ser capaz de ponerse a prueba enfrentándose a las pruebas más absurdas.

Durante la cuenta atrás se dedicó a observar sus "contrincantes".

A su derecha tenía a Annie Cresta, o la "puta tributo". Siempre había una. Llebaba una minifalda ajustada y se le entreveía el tanga verde lima. La camisa que llevaba era casi tan corta y casi tan ajustada como su minifalda, y todo su traje era de un color fucsia muy chillón. Annie masticaba su chicle con indiferencia.

Justo al lado de Annie se encontraba el tributo más abucheado, beato e inútil que jamás había o iba a pisar la arena, Finnick Odair. Este se recolocó las gafas y se aplastó todavía más su pelo engominado, mientras miraba al resto de los concursantes con temor.

A continuación estaban Beetee y Wiress, compartiendo plataforma precariamente.

El motivo de esta partición era que Wiress había sido seleccionada porque Cato estaba enfermo de paperas, pero como este se había recuperado y Wiress insistía en participar no había tenido otro remedio que incluirlos a los dos.

Beetee y Wiress eran los que parecían más mortales desde un principio. Todavía no se habían limpiado de la boca la sangre de cordero que habían desayunado. Sus pintas eran de lo más estrambóticas, a lo satánico. Por el momento se dedicaban a decorar su plataforma con crucecitas invertidas y estrellas diabólicas.

En esas estaban cuando Wiress se acercó demasiado al bordillo en su afán de hacer los cuernos del diablo enormes y en un segundo los dos volaron por los aires.

Alma contempló el espectáculo con aburrimiento y dirigió su mirada al siguiente tributo. Su nombre era Mags, y era la niña más pequeña que nunca hubiera visto. De hecho, dudaba de que hubiera cumplido 12 años en el momento. Ésta estaba distraída, así que decidió pasar al siguiente tributo.

Johanna Mason era un tributo… cuanto menos curiosa. Como Mags, parecía más pequeña de lo que en realidad era. Pero en ese caso, no era por la estatura, ni por tener o no facciones aniñadas. Johanna era una verdadera niña atrapada dentro del cuerpo de un adulto. Su peinado y su uniforme lo mostraban. Solo hacía falta ver su camisetilla de flores i arbolitos.

A la izquierda de Johanna se encontraba Katniss. Katniss era el prototipo perfecto de muchacha salida del show "Embarazada a los dieciséis". De hecho, seguía el guión tan a rajatabla que permanecía embarazada de siete meses. La chica lucía con orgullo su "tripita" y se echaba miraditas con el supuesto padre del niño, Peeta Mellark.

La regla de que solo podía sobrevivir uno se ceñía a los tres, por lo que la arena ya tenía dos concursantes de más.

A la izquierda de la extraña pareja estaba Snow, el compi de distrito de Alma. Era un muchacho enigmático y misterioso, que a su manera hacia hervir la sangre de Coin como nada más podía hacerlo.

Dejando de lado los pensamientos lascivos sobre Snow se centró en la siguiente concursante, Enobaria. A simple vista, no se podía saber si Enobaria era una muchacha o un robot. Estaba toda ella recubierta de placas de oro y de piedras preciosas hasta los dientes. Sin embargo tenía una cara de embobada que no se la aguantaba, así que decidió pasar de ella.

La siguiente concursante era Prim. Prim Everdeen era la supuesta hermana de Katniss Everdeen, aunque no se parecieran un pelo. Katniss era la embarazada afable e ilusa, de tez olivácea i ojos verdes. Prim en cambio era la mismísima hija del diablo. Si belleza también tenía algo de angelical, pero su mirada inspiraba maldad. De hecho, ya había tenido algún que otro enfrentamiento durante los entrenamientos.

Al lado de Prim, y con algún tipo de alianza ya acordada con ella, se alzaba la pequeña Rue. Al igual que Prim, tenía esa mirada infernal que indicaba que saldría victoriosa de los juegos a cualquier precio. Rue vestía con un peto gastado y unas zapatillas maltrechas, a diferencia de Prim que vestía pulcramente.

Después de de las niñas diabólicas estaba Haymitch. Al igual que Finnick, Haymitch era un mojigato de cuidado. No debía haber ido a una fiesta en su vida. Alma no se explicaba que gente así estuviera dispuesta a participar en los juegos.

A continuación estaba Gale Hawthorne. Oh, Gale. Que chico tan femenino. Gale era el estereotipo de homosexual, con todas las letras. Gale era el típico amigo "loca" que todas las chicas deseaban tener. Amable, desinteresado, extrovertido e indiscreto. Sobretodo indiscreto. De hecho por el momento se dedicaba a analizar los culos de los muchachos presentes.

Alma estaba a punto de observar el siguiente vencedor pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que los 15 segundos ya habían pasado y ahora todo el mundo corría de un lado al otro en el más absoluto caos.

Se sintió tan estúpida que se golpeó la cabeza contra un árbol lo más dramáticamente posible. Después, decidió que era hora de salvar su vida.

Salió corriendo desesperada por encontrar algo que llevarse a la boca. La adrenalina empezaba a correr por sus venas.

Desgraciadamente, Brutus, uno de los concursantes evidentemente, ya le había chafado el rollo. Era el pacifista de la edición, como no, y en vez de dejar que el caos se escampara por el supuesto baño de sangre él había decidido que era más humano el repartirse las cosas equitativamente. Los demás estaban de acuerdo.

No obstante la paz duró poco. Una televisión del año de la catapúm apareció misteriosamente en el cielo y cayó encima de Brutus. Los planificadores de los juegos no se andaban con tonterías, al parecer.

Tres días después la cosa marchaba tan absurda como los juegos prometían.

Solo quedaban 13 de los originales tributos, contando el feto. La mayoría habían muerto tras el baño de sangre en absurdas circunstancias.

Clove y Glimmer, otras mojigatas, habían sido perseguidas por tostadoras eléctricas voladoras hasta quedar calcinadas. Alma lo sabía porque había tenido la suerte de contemplar el espectáculo mientras se tomaba un café en lo alto de una rama.

Enobaria había sido encontrada muerta de cuclillas, ya que supuestamente se había electrocutado con su propia orina. Ante esta estúpida muerte Alma solamente exclamó "¡sabía que era un robot!" y siguió su camino.

Desgraciadamente, Alma no había presenciado más muertes. La verdad era que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

La arena no era más que un gran y macabro parque de atracciones, lleno de colores y "entretenimientos".

Por otro lado, todos los tributos habían podido experimentar la parte menos excitante, épica y maravillosa de los juegos. Cosas como mear, cagar, echar una ventosidad o estar en tu período son de lo más incómodo si tienes una cámara grabándote a todas horas.

Alma avanzó por la arena durante unas cuantas horas en busca de aventuras, pero lo más interesante que vio fue a Annie y a Finnick fornicar tras unos arbustos. Se lamentó por Finnick y por las enfermedades venéreas que la muchacha posiblemente transmitía.

Anduvo con aburrimiento por parajes de la arena que todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de explorar, que eran muchos.

Llegó a un monte hecho de chicle rosa espeso y pegajoso, decorado con caramelos, golosinas y otras cosas dulces. Tal y como había visto en el videoclip de Katy Perry. Todavía se preguntaba qué diablos era california y porque las chicas de allá son inolvidables.

En esas apareció Delly Clar-algo saltando como la loca de la colina y mientras cantando dicha canción. Parecía tan feliz que Alma no se molestó en comentarle que detrás la perseguía una horda de ositos de golosina asesinos.

Cuando ellos la interceptaron Alma soltó una risa histérica, que fue interrumpida por un cañonazo. Entonces se dio a la fuga, evidentemente.

Anduvo un poco más por la arena y finalmente encontró un paraje conocido (¿lo había visto en alguna película?) que le recordaba a algún cuento de Hadas.

Peeta se alzaba a dos metros escasos de una torre de piedra gigante. Éste se colocó en una pose que difícilmente podía ser más ridícula y exclamó a grito pelado.

"¡Katniss! ¡Deja caer tu trenza!"

Después de eso una mata de pelo rubia y sedosa bajó del balcón de lo alto de la torre. Peeta, preguntando a gritos que qué tinte estaba usando y lo mal que le quedaba, trepó por el pelo. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos el pobre muchacho cayó al suelo y se partió el cuello.

Maravilloso. Pum.

La embarazada no tardó en aparecer, quejándose a todo pulmón de lo que le dolían los tobillos. Al ver a su "marío" muerto le dio un ataque de cólera y subió a la torre como King Kong para cargarse a la alimaña que la habitaba. Sorprendentemente, la premamá consiguió lanzar a la bestia por la ventana. Alma no se quedó para ver que salía de allí y se dio a la fuga de nuevo.

Y finalmente se encontró a quien había andado buscando en toda la arena. A Snow.

El buenorro de su distrito.

Lo encontró sudado, sucio, con la camisa rota y terriblemente sexy. Quiso hacer todo lo que Annie había logrado hacer al mojigato de Finnick.

"¡Hola Alma!" Dijo él, tan casual y amable como siempre.

Se acercó a él y lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana. De la forma más salvaje que pudo.

Lo besó y lo besó, hasta que el chico creyó que se lo iba a comer. Del cielo llovían paquetes y más paquetes que su querido mentor debía estar enviando. Eso significaba que el capitolio lo adoraba.

Eso hizo que ambos se emocionaran, quizás un poco demasiado. En un entusiasta intento, Snow intentó colar su lengua por la garganta de Alma, de una forma tan profunda que la chica se atragantó. De repente notó algo que bajaba por sus pulmones… ¿un chicle?

"¿Quieres?" le ofreció Snow caritativamente, cuando se separaron.

A Alma todo se le fue oscureciendo. No podía respirar. No podía hablar.

Se moría. Por un chicle. Maravilloso. Eso era el Karma, riéndose de ella por haberse reído de otros tributos.

La verdadera Alma Coin, no el tributo, la revolucionaria, despertó en su cómodo lecho.

Hoy Snow moriría. Hoy se convertiría en presidenta de Panem. Hoy cambiaria la historia de la humanidad.

Y ella soñando con tales chorradas.

**N/A: Pero qué es esto. **

**Disculpad mi estupidez, soy mala en parodiar, lo mio es drama, mucho drama. ¡Espero que por casualidad os haya gustado! Apuntaos al foro "Hasta el final de la pradera" ¡es gratis y muy divertido!**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
